


The Summer Side of Volleyball

by Kirithetheory



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Boys In Love, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Gay, Gay Panic, Gay Sex, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Smut, Training Camp, Volleyball, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirithetheory/pseuds/Kirithetheory
Summary: It's just another normal 2 week training camp located at a beach in Iwaki. Of course, filled with a lot of tension between the boys. How are they expected to train and deal with the tension between their teammates? And of course, the girls that keep fawning over them. What was supposed to be a simple and easy training camp takes a turn as everyone's feeling good and bad are thrown out in the air. How will they react?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 97





	1. Excitement

"Alright everyone great job today." The team gathers around Daichi and Suga, breathing heavily. Yachi and Kiyoko hand out water bottles and towels while Daichi turns to Suga for him to continue.

"The gym is closing for the night so no staying late." Suga eyes Kageyama and Hinata who were about to protest but shut their mouths. "The bus will be leaving at 5:30 for Iwaki so please try and get here on time."

"That's a wrap today. Go home and get some sleep."

"Thank you!" The team bows and slowly begins to clean up and head to the club room.

"Aren't you excited Kageyama! Two whole weeks! That's like a whole week longer than usual!" Hinata jumps around with excitement.

"Wow, so you can do math. Impressive." Tsukishima scoffs while he and Yamaguchi head for the door. Hinata chooses to ignore his comment and instead jumps in joy with Noya before getting a smack on the head.

"Ow!" He whines but stops his jumping and goes to gather his things. Suga chuckles lightly while taking off his shirt.

"I really hope those two get closer this trip." He says quietly so only the captain next to him could hear. Daichi snaps out of his dazed state from watching Suga undress and shakes away the blush.

"Yeah, well we have planned a bunch of team building so it should help a little." Suga rolls his eyes.

"You know as your vice captain wouldn't it be helpful to fill me in on what you and the other captains planned?" Daichi chuckles and closes his locker.

"But that would ruin the surprise." Suga sighs and slings his bag over his shoulder as the two head out of the now empty club room. Suga waits patiently as Daichi locks up.

"Thank you again. For letting me stay over tonight." Suga speaks softly as Daichi pockets the key. He turns and gives Suga a warming smile.

"Of course. Besides, it's been way too long since you last slept over." Suga grins and the two head out.

♥♥♥

"Do you have everything?" Daichi questions as they near his street.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I do." Suga lets out a shaky sigh, stress beginning to resurface. Daichi ruffles his hair and gives him a calm smile.

"Relax. You didn't forget anything. I'm sure of it." Suga nods and smiles up at Daichi as they near his house.

The house is empty since Daichi's parents are working late. They take off their shoes and head to Daichi's room where his mother set out a futon. Suga groans and collapses on it, leaving his bag next to his stuff for the trip. Daichi chuckles and walks over to Suga who is face down on the futon. "Tired?" He chuckles while Suga whines and flips over to look up at his captain.

"Maybe a little." He sits up. "But I'm also starving."

"Mmm agreed. Come on let's make something?" Suga hops up and the two head downstairs to the kitchen.

"What should we make?"

"I think we have the stuff to make Mapo Tofu." Suga beams up at Daichi who is taking out the ingredients he purchased yesterday just to make Suga his favorite dish.

"Since when do you know how to make Mapo Tofu?" Suga asks, leaning back against the counter. Daichi eyes him.

"Oh come on I'm a great chef. Mapo Tofu is just something I learned to make along with many other dishes." He lies. He really only learned how to make Mapo Tofu. Suga giggles and rolls his eyes.

"Sure Dai. Sure..." Daichi chuckles while Suga joins him in preparing the meal.

They spend the next 30 minutes laughing chatting and making a mess, while also of course cooking. But finally, they finish, the smell filling the house, making Suga's stomach grumble. They plate the food and take a seat at the dinner table, digging into the food instantly, giggling and chatting about anything ranging from school to theory's about their favorite shows.

"I think this was a successful meal." Daichi says as Suga finishes off the last of his plate. He chuckles and grins at the boy.

"Fine fine, yes you can cook Daichi. With my help of course." Daichi scoffs sarcastically and Suga giggles. Daichi joins him in his fit of laughter as the front door clicks open.

"Oh well hello boys." They stop laughing both smiling like crazy as Daichi's parents enter the house. His mom takes one look at the kitchen and sighs. "That." She points and speaks sternly but her eyes are soft and sweet as to not be too intimidating. "Clean that up." They instantly stand up, giggling quietly as they rush to clean up their mess.

"Did you at least make extra for your parent's son?" His father asks peering into the kitchen as Suga starts on the dishes and Daichi starts to clean the counters.

"Yeah, help yourselves." His parents share a look as Daichi and Suga grin and giggle at each other while cleaning up the mess they created.

The night proceeds peacefully. The boys quickly clean the kitchen to then leave Daichi's parents to have a nice meal together.

They head back upstairs and take turns showering. Suga went first so he is currently sitting on the floor leaning against Daichi's bed while going through his notes from that day of school. That's where Daichi finds him as he comes out, a towel loosely tied around his waist. Suga looks up as he walks over to his closet and bites his lip, quickly turning back to his work, fighting any blush that threatens to show.

"What are you working on?" He asks while slipping on some boxers and sweats. Suga gulps and keeps all of his attention on his notebook.

"O-oh umm just going over my notes. I felt a little out of it after class so wanted to just go over it once more. Rejog my memory." He nods and slips on his shirt before sitting down next to the boy.

"Well, that's great but, we have to get up early. We should go to bed."

"You can, I'll only be a second."

"Suga, I know you. I know you won't stop until you've memorized all of this so..." Daichi reaches over and takes the notebook away, getting Suga to look up and meet his gaze. "I'm taking this, and you can study on the bus in the morning." Suga sighs and nods, getting a smile from Daichi. They both stand up, Suga heading to the futon while Daichi slips the notebook into Suga's bag before switching off the light and climbing into his bed, facing Suga who has started to drift off.

"Thanks Dai." He mumbles.

"For what?"

"For looking out for me. You're so kind and always taking care of me. I appreciate it." Daichi smiles and lets his eyes shut.

"Of course. You're my best friend. I'll always look out for you."

"So will I...night Dai." Daichi chuckles quietly as Suga's voice fades out.

"Good night Kōshi."

♥♥♥

Daichi's awake before his alarm goes off so he cancels it before it can wake Suga. He sighs and gets up checking the time. 4:45. He decides to go get him and Suga some coffee since it's pretty early. He leaves a note in case Suga wakes up and quietly exits his house, heading for the coffee shop that opens at 4:30 for some reason.

He walks slowly in the night, trying to gather his thoughts of the boy who is still sound asleep in his room. He realizes that Suga means the world to him. He would do anything to put a smile on his face. To care for him. Seeing him happy makes him happy instantly. But he can't exactly put a name on this feeling. He loves Suga. But what kind of love is it?

His thoughts get interrupted as he reaches the coffee shop by his phone. He enters the shop and checks to see Suga's name on the screen.

"Hey. What's up is everything ok?"

_'Oh, yeah everything's fine. I just woke up and saw your note. I was wondering if you wanted me to make some food or something.'_

"Oh right totally forgot about food. Umm I don't want to wake my parents but I'll pick something up. Anything you're in the mood for?"

_'Hmm not really. I'll take anything.'_

"Alright. I'll be back soon."

_'Okay. Thank you.'_

"Of course. Bye."

_'Bye!'_

Daichi hangs up the phone and heads further in to order coffee and some food.

♥♥♥

He gets back to see his parents getting ready to head to work.

"Oh good glad we caught you. We have a small emergency at the office and have to go but have fun on your trip." His mom wraps him in a hug.

"Stay out of trouble ok." His father pats him in the back and they both quickly rush out to their car. Daichi sighs and places the coffee pastries he got as Suga emerges from the stairs looking pretty tired.

"Hey, you ok?" He asks as Suga walks over. He yawns and nods.

"Yeah just tired." Daichi smiles, finding his sleepy state cute.

"Well, luckily I brought you some coffee." He pulls out the pastries and goes to get a plate. Suga sighs and collapses in the chair, grabbing his coffee and slowly sipping on it.

Daichi brings out two plates and takes out the pastries he got. "I know you're probably not too hungry but eat a little." He nods and starts to eat a banana muffin.

They eat quickly before deciding to get ready to leave. They head upstairs, change and double check their bags. Daichi sighs and checks his phone, knowing they should arrive earlier.

"Ready to go?" Suga sighs and nods, feeling a little nervous. Daichi gives him a small smile and places his hands firmly on Suga's shoulders. "Relax. Everything is ok and it's all going to go smoothly and be fun. Ok?" Suga lets out a shaky sigh and nods.

"Yeah, ok."

"Good, now let's get going. Ukai just texted me saying that he just got there." Suga smiles and the two head out and towards the school, carrying their bags, waking closely together.

They get there and meet Ukai and Takeda and see the bus they'll be in for the next 3 hours. They aren't there for too long before the team starts to join them, full of excitement.

"Shōyō can you believe this! Two weeks! And at the beach!" Noya jumps up and down with Hinata while Kageyama grumbles insults. The last to arrive are Tsukishima and Yamaguchi who both look exhausted.

"Alright, we have everyone?" Suga does a headcount and smiles.

"Yup!"

"Alright! Load up the bus and let's get going!"

They all cheer and quickly rush to put their stuff in the back and file onto the bus and into their seats.


	2. Bruises

The sun rose past its peak. High enough to cast a glow of gold across the buildings lining the road. His steps were quick as he made his way towards his school where the rest of his team was waiting, outside in the warm summer air. In the parking lot next to the gym. He wasn't late. Not quiet anyway but as captain he should have been a lot earlier than he was. Still, he had some problems to deal with that morning.

He walks quickly, dressed in basic sweats, grey pants, and a darker grey hoodie. He carries his bag on his shoulder where his phone lay untouched with many missed notifications from his boyfriend. Along with his sweats he wore a baseball cap and a pair of sunglasses. An odd choice but necessary and the reason he was late.

The back of the school comes into view, along with the lights coming from the bus, parked, waiting for the whole team. They waited outside politely, casually talking about the upcoming trip. Some complaints were shot around referencing the tardiness of their _oh so beloved_ captain and the dreaded three hour bus ride to their location.

Iwaizumi stood against the cool concert of their school, staring at the blank screen of his phone worried and annoyed. Oikawa is pretty busy in general and according to his teammates, he doesn't generally respond to texts quickly. But that's never been the case for Iwaizumi. Any time he texted or called his childhood friend and now boyfriend the text was answered within 5 minutes and the call was picked up after two rings. So the lack of contact via the internet leaves him worried.

"Ugh finally he shows." Makki mutters in annoyance, gaining the team's attention. He approaches, out of breath wearing a guilty smile along with the hat and glasses that get strange looks. Most of the boys glare at him including Iwaizumi who glares in annoyance at Oikawa making him worry.

"Yoho sorry I'm late." He waves quickly before bowing and glancing at everyone's faces.

"Whatever, what's with the look?" Oikawa's gaze lands on Iwaizumi as Kindaichi's question draws everyone's attention to him. He gives his annoyed boyfriend a sly smile before turning to answer the question.

"I uhh got a little carried away last night with my sister who's visiting and am a tiny bit hungover." He scratches the back of his neck shyly, reading everyone's expression to see what they think of his story. Iwaizumi looks him up and down unimpressed, crossing his arms as the team judges his _"discussions"_ the other night.

"Damn you really are a dumbass. Drinking before a trip." Oikawa chuckles innocently.

"It was my sister's idea but yeah it was dumb."

"Oikawa thanks for joining us." Their coach approaches them, luckily out of earshot of their conversation which hopefully his team will keep under wraps.

"Yeah sorry I was late sir."

"Manage your time better next time." Oikawa nods, trying to ignore Iwaizumi's burning gaze who hasn't said anything since he arrived. That's sure to change now though. "Ok, everyone on the bus. We have a long ride ahead of us." The team groans in relief and begins to file on the bus. Oikawa sighs and goes to join them.

"Freeze Tōru." Iwaizumi orders, arms crossed and a glare prominent on his face. "Coach give us 5 minutes." His eyes don't leave Oikawa's as he turns to face him. Their coach sighs, saying nothing as he gets on the bus. "Come here." He demands and motions for Oikawa to step closer and into the shadow Iwaizumi is standing in. Oikawa gulps and obeys, hugging himself as his brain spins with possibilities of what he's about to hear. Still, he puts on his smirk, sticking to his personality and deciding to tease him.

"Aww was Iwa-chan worried?" Iwaizumi doesn't react. He holds his gaze catching Oikawa's expression slipping to anxious.

"Why didn't you answer your phone this morning?" His voice falls softer than his gaze, still filled with dominance and worry catching Oikawa by surprise. Still he keeps a cocky grin.

"Aww you really are worried. Relax I was in a rush and my phone got buried in my bag. I didn't have time to check it. Sorry I probably should have. Won't happen again." Iwaizumi takes in his look again, continuing with his interrogation.

"And what's with this?" He gestures to his hat and glasses while Oikawa sighs

"What do you mean? I already told you im-"

"When you're hungover even the slightest, you complain all the time and are super clinging. So that's not what's going on. Spill what's with the hat and glasses." Oikawa gulps and looks down. He didn't have that much time to think about a lie good enough to fool Hajime. He just prayed he'd be too tired to think. Clearly, he was wrong. Maybe he should have answered his texts.

"Look it's nothing ok. Just drop it..." His voice lowers in volume and his eyes dart down to the pavement below them.

"I'm not letting this go. I'm worried. Take them off." Iwaizumi softens his voice more, able to read the situation better. Understanding that Oikawa is not ok.

"I don't want you to freak out..." He says shyly.

"I won't Tōru. I promise I won't freak out." He takes a step closer, letting his arms fall and one reach out to take Oikawa's hand, giving it a squeeze. "Just...talk to me. I'm here for you." Oikawa sighs, still not daring to meet Iwa's gaze in fear he might lose it.

"Ok...fine..." Oikawa bites his lip but slowly reaches up and takes off the hat and glasses that shielded his state from the world. Once away Iwaizumi gasps, instinctively bringing a hand to cup Oikawa's cheek, the other tightening its grip. Oikawa sighs and leans into the touch, flashing a small smile. Iwaizumi stares in worry as he gently brushes his thumb over the purple bruised skin surrounding his left eye. His eyes trail over the rest of his face, landing on the small cut on his eyebrow and on his cheek.

"What the hell Tōru? Who did this?" His voice has become impossibly soft and full of worry as Oikawa closes his eyes, focusing on the cooling touch of Iwaizumi's hand.

"It's fine. I went to the store last night and had some trouble with a few guys." Oikawa slowly opens his eyes to meet Iwa's, surprised to see so much concern. Iwaizumi processes his story knowing he has never gone to the store alone for any reason. Even when his family couldn't come, which was usually the case, he would always make Iwaizumi join him. He chooses to go along with it for now, knowing its not the place for that kind of conversation. He instead just sighs, bringing his other hand to cup his face completely.

"Are you ok?" He asks lightly, brushing his thumbs across his cheeks, taking in the rest of his body, looking for other injuries.

"I'm ok I promise."

"Are you hurt anywhere else?"

"No, it was just the face." Iwaizumi sighs meeting Oikawa eyes who gives him a reassuring and tired smile. Iwaizumi nods slightly before leaning forward and brushing his lips across Oikawa's, giving the other no time to react before he pulls back. Oikawa pouts. "That's all I get!?" Iwa chuckles and releases his face.

"The entire team is behind you so yes. You'll just have to wait." Iwaizumi picks up his bag and begins to head to the bus.

"How long?" Oikawa presses on, following close behind.

"At least three hours."

"That's too long." He mumbles as the two climb onto the bus, hat and sunglasses tucked away in his bag. The rest of the team makes no comment about his appearance, knowing Iwaizumi took care of it. Instead, almost all of them are passed out, the time being 5:35. Oikawa and Iwaizumi slide into their seats, Iwaizumi by the window.

The coach does a quick headcount before turning off the internal lights and taking his own seat. The bus begins to move and instantly Oikawa leans his head against the boy next to him. Iwaizumi lets him, placing his hand on his thigh before leaning his own head against Tōrus, letting himself drift off for the time being.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you. excited Akaashi! I'm excited! Can you tell I'm excited?" Bokuto practically jumps up and down in his seat as their bus heads towards Iwaki.

"Yes Bokuto-san. Please quiet down a little." Akaashi speaks dryly, with bags under his eyes and a killing headache. Bokuto glances at his friend as the bus lights switch off.

"Yeah sorry. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Just tired that's all." He mumbles, gritting his teeth as his head pounds.

"Do you have a headache?" Bokuto asks lightly, toning down his energy completely for Akaashi's sake. He simply nods weakly, watching Bokuto begin to dig through his bag. After a minute of searching, he finally pulls out a water bottle and two small dusty red tablets. Akaashi sighs in relief and takes them gratefully.

"Thank you Bokuto-San."

"Of course. Now get some sleep. You look like you need it." Akaashi giggles slightly, his eyelids falling.

"Mmmhmm okay..." He mumbles before completely passing out. Clearly he needed sleep. Akaashi's unconscious body falls to the side, against Bokuto. He gulps and looks down at the boy, blushing before quickly averting his eyes. He can't be thinking like that now. This trip is about training. Bokuto sets himself straight before pulling out his phone to watch a movie since he is way too excited to put his mind to rest. He watches a movie peacefully, doing his best to ignore the boy passed out against his chest. Bokutos arm stretched out over the chairs, in a position that would easily allow him to wrap it around the other. He resists and focuses on his movie, getting sucked in after two minutes. Thank god for his short attention span.


	3. Sunrise

Hazel eyes peer out the window, watching green hills roll out to the horizon. The sun illuminates the flowers sprinkled about the grass. Long fingers gently tangle themselves in the yellow strands of hair. His nails moving up to scrape against his scalp covered by his natural hair, black.

Golden eyes hidden in a peaceful darkness as his heart beats steadily, and chest rises slowly. The small device sitting in his pocket, easy to access when he wakes. Quiet chatter floats through the air, not reaching Kuroo's dazed out state as he glues his eyes to the window.

A small purr like hum escapes the boy's slightly parted lips when Kuroo scrapes his nails across his scale, close to his ear. The small noise gains Kuroo's attention from the unchanging scenery. He slowly shifts his eyes to his lap, watching Kenma unconsciously snuggle more into the comfort of Kuroo's lap.

"Now that has got to be the cutest thing I've seen you two do." Kuroo turns his head to the side, seeing Lev smirking at them from across the aisle.

"Shut up Lev..." Yaku mumbles from next to him.

"Awww come on Yaku, look at them." Yaku glances up from his phone to the pair. Kuroo rolls his eyes when Yaku sinkers, his hand still tangled in the golden locks.

"Well you two sure look comfortable." Kuroo sighs and looks back down at Kenma.

"Well one of us is. That for sure."

"You're definitely enjoying it too." He teases with a grin. A light pink dust falls onto Kuroo's cheeks for a brief second as he bites his lip.

"I'm not against it." He speaks nonchalantly, keeping the smile off his face. Yaku rolls his eyes at Kuroo's understatement and turns back to his phone to resume the movie he and Lev we're watching.

Kuroo turns his eyes to Kenma instead of the window, a smile spreading on his face as Kenma shifts, turning and nuzzling his face in Kuroo's stomach. _Adorable_.

Kuroo sighs to himself, keeping a fixed gaze on Kenma's face. Eyes resting shut. Pink lips parted ever so slightly. Nose twitching from time to time. This isn't the first time Kuroo's watched Kenma sleep. Far from it actually what with all the sleepovers they've had over the years.

He started a habit when they were kids. He wouldn't fall asleep until he was sure Kenma was asleep. He wanted to make sure Kenma was safe from the monsters and ghosts his sister told him about. It was silly really. But he would wait and watch Kenma slowly fall asleep. Making sure he was safe, warm, and comfortable. As time went on his motives changed. He made sure Kenma fell asleep before him so he would know Kenma got sleep instead of staying up all night playing games. The new motive came around junior high. Maybe he was desperate for another reason to continue his habit. Or maybe it was just caring about his friend. Either way, he can't stop himself and Kenma doesn't seem to mind it. At least he hasn't said anything about it.

He stirs again lightly, bringing his hand up and grabbing onto the hem of Kuroo's shirt. He can't help but flash a smile at the cute action. He sighs to himself once more, turning back to the window to clear his head from a troubling thought he's been having since junior high.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Shōyō isn't this so cool!"

"Yeah! I'm so excited to see everyone! Like Kenma and Bokuto and Lev and Oikawa-san- '' Kageyama scoffs at Oikawa's name, gaining both boys' attention.

"Aww come on Kageyama! You gotta play nice during the trip." Noya grins, leaning over his and Hinata's seats.

"Oikawa-san isn't that bad. He's a super good setter." Kageyama rolls his eyes.

"Yeah yeah whatever." He grumbles before closing his eyes.

"Anyway, are you excited about the beach!"

"Yes! I can't wait to swim and play beach volleyball and build a sandcastle!"

"When we get there we should build the biggest sandcastle ever! We'll break the world record!" Noya grins at Hinata who stares in amazement at Noya's confidence.

"Woah! You think we can do it!"

"Of course we can! As your senpai it is my job to get my kohai a world record prize!" Hinata bounces with excitement while Asahi speaks up from his seat next to Noya.

"Uhhh Nishi...I'm not sure you should promise something like-"

"Relax Asahi! We got this!"

"Yeah!" Hinata cheers before instantly covering his mouth, realizing that Kageyama might be asleep. He turns to look at the boy, his face completely relaxed. Breathing steady. Hinata gently and cautiously pokes Kageyama's arm, flinching back just in case.

The setter shifts slightly but his eyes stay closed and face stays relaxed. Hinata sighs and falls back into his seat, deciding to watch a movie and keep his energy down so he doesn't wake up Kageyama. Noya watches Hinata make this choice and smiles at his kohais thoughtfulness. He decides to also chill and sits back in his seat, looking over at the book Asahi is reading.

Everyone else keeps their energy on the lower side. Even Tanaka who is sitting silently behind Noya and Asahi with Ennoshita beside him.

Away from all the supposed to be chaos is Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. Tsukis headphones cover his ears, filling his head with calming music instead of listening to everyone's annoying voices. Yamaguchi just calmly reads on his phone, humming lightly.

They stay like that for a while. Tsuskishima's eyes closed to fully immerse himself in his own mind. He flinches suddenly when he feels weight fall onto his shoulder. He peeks his eyes open to see Yamaguchi passed out, leaning against his body, phone on and in his hand. Tsukishima sighs and takes the phone from his hand, switching it off to save the battery. He then glances at the boy's face. He gulps watching his chest rise and fall with every breath and eyes flutter as he dreams. The freckles on his face move ever so slightly when his face scrunches. Tsukishima quickly averts his eyes and shakes the thoughts he suddenly had and the urge his body had to touch his face. His hair. His lips. Nose. Cheek. _Fuck..._

Near the front of the bus, Daichi and Suga start up a light conversation about the trip. Suga pressing to know what the captains planned while also discussing how well everyone works together.

"Do you think this trip will be peaceful?" Daichi chuckles at Suga's question.

"With them?" He motions to the back where the loud ones are. "Not a chance." Suga giggles.

"I didn't mean like that though yes they will be a handful. I meant with like drama I guess. Since we will be there with all the other teams, I'm a little worried about what could start."

"Relax Suga. Everything will be fine. We all get along for the most part. Besides, it's good practice to play against them."

"Yeah, I know. I'm just stressing I guess." Daichi sighs before riffling Suga's hair playfully.

"Deep breaths. Everything will be fine. You have nothing to stress and worry about." Suga smiles lightly and nods before taking a deep breath as Daichi instructed.

"Thanks. You're right, everything will be fine." They share a warming smile before turning back to their conversation about how things will work at the hotel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The bus jolts suddenly, causing Akaashi to stir and groan, his brain and body leaving its unconscious state. His eyes flutter open as he lifts his body from where it was resting on Bokuto's chest. Feeling the shift, Bokuto turns his attention from the conversation he was having with Konoha to Akaashi.

"Hey you're awake." He quickly lowers his voice to keep the calm energy Akaashi requested before he passed out. Akaashi sighs and rubs his eyes, adjusting to the daylight shining through the windows.

"How long was I out?"

"An hour and a half I think." Akaashi nods and sighs glancing around the bus and out the window. "Are you ok?" Bokuto asks cautiously, unable to read Akaashi's state.

"I'm fine..." He says weakly, letting his eyes shut out the sun.

"Have you eaten?" He stays quiet, taking a deep breath before opening his eyes to look at Bokuto who is showing worry in his golden eyes. "Have you?" Bokuto asks again, keeping eye contact with the setter. Akaashi sighs and shakes his head, watching Bokuto frown. "Why not?"

"Ran out of time this morning." He mumbles, closing his eyes again. Bokuto just sighs before going and digging through his bag. Akaashi linens to the rustling, taking deep breaths as the movement of the bus brings him to a nauseous state.

"Here!" Bokuto's voice brings Akaashi out of his head. He opens his eyes and sees Bokuto holding a bag containing two anpan. (Anpan is a sweet roll filled with red bean paste.) Akaashi eyes the bread, unsure if he should take Bokuto's food, but before he can protest one of the rolls is placed in his hand. "Eat." He demands softly before starting on the other roll. Akaashi sighs and slowly begins to eat the gift, making Bokuto grin with pride.

"Thank you..."

"Of course. You need to take better care of yourself."

"Yeah...I know I'm trying."

"Well I'm here to help. Whether it be to bring you food or just tell a joke. I can do both very well." Akaashi laughs, making Bokuto's heart swell.

"Thank you Bokuto-san. I appreciate that." Akaashi smiles at Bokuto as the two continue to eat in peace, the quiet conversations of their team flowing around them as they slowly get closer to their destination.


	4. Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note:  
> This symbol: * Means the chapter contains smut. I'll still put warning before each one but just letting you guys know.

Salt fills the air, flowing its way into the bus that's parked outside a small hotel. The sun is fully up by now, the time being 9:07 am. It casts a calming warmth across the town of Iwaki. Warming the skin of the boys as they file off the bus, their excited voices filling the air along with the subtle sound of waves crashing on the sandy shore.

The tired ones yawn, trying to ignore the excited energy being created by Hinata and Noya. "Will you please calm down." Kageyama groans which fades to a yawn as he stretches.

"Actually I'm with Kageyama on this one. There are other people around so try to be considerate." Takeda speaks calmly, flipping through some papers that have their booking information as he head to the door.

"Yeah like maybe a few cats." A tall bed headed boy walks out wearing a smirk, followed by a shorter male, who doesn't bother to lift his gaze from his game until:

"Kenma!" Hinata jumps over to the boy with a crazed smile and wide eyes full of pure joy. Kenma surprisingly meets the boy's gaze and shoots him a small timid smile "When did you get here!" Even his simple questions are filled with his blinding energy.

"We got here about an hour ago." His voice falls flat as his eyes train back to his phone.

"Yeah sorry, didn't mean to get in your way." The bedhead boy speaks politely while greeting the Karasuno captain with a handshake.

"Oh, no worries." He responds letting their hands fall to their sides.

"Just wanted to let you know the captains are gathering one last time for an hour after practice."

"Alright sounds good." Kuroo nods and turns to head back into the lobby, sending a small wave before leading a practically blind Kenma safely into the building. Suga crosses his arms, giving Daichi an unamused look. "Aww come on dont look at me like that." He fake pouts drawing an eye roll from the setter. Ukai and Takeda then emerge from the glass doors holding some papers and key cards.

"Alright gather around!" Ukai calls although everyone was already in a close proximity. Ukai turns to Takeda letting him continue, much like Suga and Daichi do on a daily basis during practice.

"So we have 5 rooms. The girls get their own room so you two can go on ahead."

"Ok thank you, come on Yachi." Kiyoko is handed a key card before leading Yachi inside.

"Right, and then the next room will have Asahi, Noya, Kageyama, and Hinata." Kageyama groans while Hinata reacts oppositely, jumping with joy as Asahi is handed the key cards. "Ok and then we have Tanaka, Ennoshita, Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi in another." Takeda hands the key cards to Ennoshita for obvious reasons, causing Tanaka to complain quietly. "And then lastly it was decided that if you two wanted." He turns to Suga and Daichi, "You can have your own room." Suga raises an eyebrow.

"Why us?" He asks skeptically while Daichi sighs. "It's not like we're parents who need a break from the kids." The group snickers and Daichi groans.

"Ugh just take the room." Suga rolls his eyes but takes the key cards from Takeda, dropping his questions and annoyance. _It would be a little more relaxing._

"Great, that leaves us the last room." He passed a card to Kinoshita, Narita, and Ukai who is pouting. He wasn't too happy with the decision that Suga and Daichi got their own room but it was agreed that they did most of the work to organize this along with the other schools. They deserve something in return.

"Alright, you all can go get settled. We meet in the lobby for training at 11. Lunch will be provided at the gym." They all nod to the captain and begin to head inside and up to their room. Luckily they are all on the same floor. Easier to Manage. Nekoma has rooms on the ground floor while the other school had enough funding for nicer hotels stationed close by.

Each room is the same being the cheaper rooms in the hotel. There are two queen beds once placed by the wall of the bathroom and the other by the window. There were two bed side tables, one with a lamp and the other with an alarm clock. A small Wooden desk was placed near the window and next to the TV that sat on top of a dresser. There was also a small closet right when you entered that was across the bathroom door. It was surprisingly spacious and 4 boys were able to move around freely.

Suga sighs lightly when they enter their cool, air-conditioned room, collapsing on the cold sheets. Daichi smiles at the sight, a smile that isn't seen by the other. "You gotta be a little relieved we get our own room." Suga flips over on his back and stares at the ceiling.

"Ehh, would have been nice if you weren't here." He giggles at the end of his sentence but still gets a dramatic gasp from Daichi.

"Ouch." He says half heartedly as Suga looks at him, both smiling.

"Why don't you tell me what you're planning!" He whines rolling over on the bed again.

"You're such a child." He says while nudging him. Suga looks at him again and pouts. "You'll find out soon enough."

"You're so mean." He mumbles before standing up and walking over to check the channels on the television. "Wanna watch TV until practice." He asks lightly wearing a soft smile, their teasing over.

"Yeah, sounds nice." Daichi sighs, collapsing onto Suga's claimed bed by the wall. Suga joins him, remote and channel guide in hand. He slides in next to him, subconsciously snuggling up against his arm. Neither make note of it and simply relax the mind and body before the difficult practice and conditioning begin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Aoba Johsai team waits patiently in the lobby, relaxing on the simple grey couch, chatting quietly so as to not disturb the other guests. Iwaizumi and Oikawa sit close together but not in an obvious way. It was decided at the beginning that their relationship would be a secret. Oikawa had an image to keep around school and as a captain. His parents also weren't the most understanding people. Especially his dad who had a fixed view of the world including marriage.

Sure it sucked in moments like this. A moment where they could cuddle or just touch more than just their arms. But they agreed to keep it a secret from everyone. An agreement Iwaizumi would never break no matter what.

Still, it was definitely proving to be difficult in that moment as a group of girls around their age whispered and giggled close by. Eyeing the team, especially the captain. Oikawa looked up from his phones and at the girls, shooting them a friendly smile. The voices echoed louder through the lobby as they gawked and awed, shyly waving back. Iwaizumi grit his teeth and gripped his phone tightly. Suddenly a warm and calming hand was placed on his thigh, squeezing slightly before disappearing. A quick action but easily puts Iwa's mind to rest. Reminding him that Oikawa is his. No one else's. And that will never change.

"Alright boys we've run into a small problem." They all turn their attention to their coach, who is holding a handful of keys. "There was a mix up with one of the rooms and now it only has one bed." Oikawa raises an eyebrow, fighting the urge to look at Iwaizumi. "So two of you will have to share." The other boys groan as Oikawa stands up.

"Now now no need to fret. As you're amazing captain I volunteer me and Iwa to take the room." He smirks at the group who looks relieved.

"Thank you, Oikawa. Are you sure you're ok with it?"

"Of course. Iwa-chan and I have shared a bed since we were kids. Nothing new there." He narrows his eyes flirtatiously at Iwa who raises his eyebrows. Not that he's against sharing a bed. I mean they would have been no matter the room anyway.

"Alright then, problem solved. You all can head up and get settled." Coach begins to pass out the keys. "Meet down here at 11 for practice and Fukurōdani is also staying here so you will run into their team." They all thank their coach before all heading to their respective rooms. They are a little more spread out on floor 4 which has been reserved for them and Fukurōdani.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi head to their room, trying out both keys just to be sure. The room is nice, definitely nicer than the rooms Karasuno and Nekoma have. The walkway is spacious with a big closet to its right. The mirror doors reflecting their shoes as they slip them off and showing the bathroom door positioned across from it. Inside is a Queen bed, with a white comforter decorated in a lime green flower and vine pattern. The rest of the room fits that theme, small nature painting lining the wall above the desk and bed. A big grey chair sits in the corner next to the bed with the desk across from it. Two bedside tables sit neatly at each side and the dresser and TV face the bed. Next to the TV is a counter with a microwave, coffee and tea, and a mini fridge beneath it.

Oikawa grins as the two walk in, placing their bags in font of the mirror doors and slowly enter the room. Oikawa spins around with a grin, his hands hooked behind his back, holding the key cards. Iwaizumi smiles at the boy, doing his best to ignore the bruised eye and cuts as he slowly approaches walks towards him. "Just what do you have in mind Tōru." He teases, coming nose to nose with the other.

"Noothin~" He smoothly says, placing the key cards on the dresser without breaking eye contact. Iwa grins, hands resting on Oikawa's hips, lips inching closer and closer to the others until he can feel his breath tickle his lips. "Such a tease Iwa-cah~" He mumbles, a grin still plastered on his face. Iwaizumi rolls his eyes but connects their lips sweetly, feeling Tōru relax, arms being perched in his shoulder. They both grin as they pull away. Iwaizumi moves Oikawa to the edge of the bed. Once his knees meet with the bed frame Iwaizumi flips him up and onto the bed, Oikawa's back meeting the mattress roughly. Oikawa furrows his eyebrows and groans slightly in pain. It was quiet but easily heard by Iwa as he climbed onto Oikawa, straddling his hips and leaning down slightly, catching Oikawa's gaze with his own.

Oikawa gulps and turns his head only to have a finger turn it back. Iwaizumi's gaze is soft. That's all Oikawa can make out but there's got to be more. Right? Oikawa looks up with guilt, his eyes becoming glassy with tears. "Why do you keep lying to me" Iwaizumi speaks lightly, caressing Oikawa's cheek. He sighs shakily.

"I don't know..." He admits, looking away. Iwaizumi presses a soft calming kiss to Oikawa's lips before moving back. He brings his hands to Oikawa's hips, setting them ever so slightly under his shirt, waiting for Oikawa's permission. He gulps but nods, turning his head to the side while Iwaizumi slowly slides his shirt up.

"Holy shit..."


	5. Lies

_"Holy shit..."_

He rolls his sweatshirt up to his neck revealing deep big bruises on the sides of his body, along with a few on his chest. Iwa's eyes widen as he slowly runs his hand across the damaged skin. "Tōru..."

"It's not as bad as it looks, trust me." Iwaizumi sighs and looks up at Oikawa who is giving him a smile, eye glossy.

"What happened? Because this is way worse than just getting into a little trouble with a few guys at the store?"

"I all-"

"I know that's what you said ok. But..." Iwaizumi sighs. "Look you don't have to tell me what happened. You can say you don't want to talk about it. I'll accept that. I just don't want you to lie to me anymore, ok? So..." Oikawa takes a deep breath, biting his lip. He reaches out and takes one of Iwa's hands in his own, squeezing it lightly.

"I already told you what happened." He says lightly, wearing a small smile. Iwaizumi sighs, knowing he is still lying but doesn't want to push him. He's clearly not ready so he'll leave it. Still, the fact that Oikawa is lying straight to his face still hurts.

"Ok...alright." He nods and brings Oikawa's hand to his lips, lightly pressing them against his skin. Oikawa hums and smiles. A real smile this time.

"Now, come here. You owe me kisses." Oikawa does a small grabby motion with his free hand and pouts. Iwa chuckles at his childish behavior but doesn't waste time leaning back over him and connecting their lips in a strong passionate kiss, sweeping Iwa's mind away from his worry and pain.

♥♥♥

"Come on Shittykawa, we gotta go!" Oikawa comes out of the bathroom wearing a glare.

"You have no right to call me that right now." Iwa sighs.

"Look I'm sorry ok. But it's not that noticeable. Your shirt covers it."

"If my shirt moves slightly it will show." Iwa frowns and sighs again before walking up to his boyfriend and wrapping his arms around the boy's waist. He kisses his cheek and squeezes him.

"I'm sorry ok. I'll be careful next time. I promise." Oikawa tries to keep his anger but can't due to how sweet and cute Iwa is being. He sighs and gives in, wrapping his arms around Iwa's neck and burying his head in his shoulder.

"Fine I forgive you. But you can't use any of your mean nicknames the whole practice." Iwaizumi sighs and hesitates before agreeing.

"Fine..." Oikawa breaks the hug wearing a big smile.

"Yay!" He cheers and his shirt moves slightly, revealing the mark that was lightened by makeup. Iwaizumi fixes his shirt and gives Oikawa an apologetic smile before they grab their volleyball bags and head out of their room.

♥♥♥

There is a big gym, right next to the beach that's also about a mile from three hotels. The perfect place for a training camp. Almost as if it was made for it.

The teams all gather on their own courts. They have the entire gym to themselves since all the schools participating pulled money together to rent it out for the whole two weeks. Some schools contributed a little more than others.

Along with Karasuno, Nekoma, Aoba Johsai, and Fukurōdani, a fifth school joins them from a separate hotel. Shiratorizawa. Most everyone is excited to get to practice with the super Ace himself, Ushijima. Some are more excited than others. Shiratorizawa gets there last and greets everyone.

"Hello Oikawa." Ushijima greets him while Oikawa scowls.

"Well if it isn't the miracle boy." He says harshly before getting elbowed in the side by Iwaizumi to remind him he promised coach he would play nice. Oikawa winces more than he should, both forgetting about his bruises. They don't acknowledge it since Ushijima is there. "I look forward to playing with you." He says wearing a clearly fake smile.

"As do I." Ushijima bows and leaves the two alone, letting Oikawa breathe out a painful sigh.

"Shit sorry are you ok. I totally forgot." Iwaizumi subtly places a hand on his shoulder as Oikawa nods.

"Yeah I'm fine. I forgot to so, don't worry." They share a sweet smile before heading over to their team as " _friends."_

As practice begins a group of girls, the same girls Iwaizumi saw earlier at the hotel, show up. Heading up to sit above the gym. They giggle and gaze at all of the boys.

Practice is simple today since they don't have the whole day and had an early morning and long drive. They do cardio and strength drills as a whole before splitting off as teams, each getting a net to practice serves and receives.

A few more girls have joined the group and all eyes on Oikawa as he gets ready to practice his killer serve which is impressive, to say the least. Oikawa takes a deep breath, ready to ignore any pain he'll feel before throwing the ball into the air. He runs forward, jumps, and _slam!_ Within seconds the ball has hit the other side of the gym. The girls all squeal and cheer gaining Oikawa's attention. He turns to them and smiles like he did at the hotel before turning to Iwa with a wink. Iwaizumi rolls his eyes, hating the tightness in his heart as the girls ogle his boyfriend.

When it's his turn to practice a serve Oikawa is on the other side to receive. The girls start whispering about his stance and how hot he is. Their words loud enough to reach Iwaizumi's ears. He grits his teeth and goes to serve. Though in his state of jealousy and anger he adds too much power to the ball, sending it powerfully out of bounds. Shocking his entire team since that rarely happens. Oikawa whistles, impressed and slightly intimidated with the power he just used.

That's how all of practice goes. The jealousy and anger making every spike, and serve, shot with too much power. His mind is clouded as he resists the urge to claim Oikawa right there and then. But he made a promise. A promise he can't break. No matter what.

"Alright everyone, gather around." Their coach calls them over, as do the rest of the coaches. "Good job today. It's about 4 right now so you guys have 2 hours until dinner. We met at the restaurant as a team. They reserved an area for us to share with Fukurōdani but there will still be others there so be on your best behavior. There are showers here as well as a lounge so you're free until dinner." They all bow and thank their coach as well as the other teams before most of them head to the locker room to shower. Iwaizumi sighs, really ready to get out of there as the girls compliment Oikawa's performance.

♥♥♥

A handful of people decide to hang out in the lounge, chatting with people from other schools like Bokuto and Akaashi who stayed back, chatting with people like Hinata and Suga as well as a few other people.

In the locker room, Kenma yawns, practically falling asleep against the wall as he waits for Kuroo to finish. He doesn't even have the energy to play a game on his phone which says something about the level of exhaustion he's feeling. He lets his eyes fall shut for a second before feeling a tall presence approach him. "Hey, sorry that took a while."

"It's fine." He mumbles, eyes still closed.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, just tired."

"ok well do you wanna head back to the room then? You can take a nap until dinner." Kenma looks up at him surprised.

"Don't you want to stay and catch up with Bokuto?" Kuroo smiles and starts to walk out of the locker room and to the doors, bag hanging over his shoulder.

"Nah, I can talk to him later." Kenma wants to protest more but can't find the energy too. Instead, he just follows close behind Kuroo, dragging his bag on the ground. Kuroo chuckles and picks it up, carrying it for him as they head towards their hotel.


	6. Doubt

The walk back to Iwaizumi and Oikawa's room was quiet and tense. He knew once they got to their room Oikawa was going to ask questions. He knew he was concerned and knew he would ask questions. But why did that fact make his heart twist and ache? Why didn't he want to be honest? Why did he have to? Oikawa is lying to him so why can't he do the same?

They enter the room and set their bags down in the closet. Iwaizumi sighs and walks over to the window, looking out at the ocean as the sun nears the horizon. Not quite sunset but soon. "Hajime..." The soft voice breaks the silence, making Iwaizumi tense up. He'd tell him the truth. Why wouldn't he let himself lie? "What's wrong?" The voice asks and a presence falls behind Iwa as he gazes out the window. "You were really off during practice. Did something happen?" Practice. The girls. Iwaizumi clenches his teeth and closes his eyes, forcing the feeling away. Forcing the doubt and pain away. Everything is fine.

"I'm fine..." He breathes out not even buying his own words. He turns around to see Oikawa giving him an unimpressed and worried look, arms crossed. He sighs and scratches the back of his neck. "It's not that big of a deal..." Another lie. Lie after lie so why can't he sound convincing? Why cant he force down the truth?

"It's a big deal if it makes you upset." Oikawa speaks kindly, eyes worried. Iwaizumi nods slowly and bites his lip as his body forces the truth from his lips.

"I was pissed off."

"Why?" The question comes instantly as their eyes meet, Oikawa's sad and Iwaizumi's hurt.

"Well, unfortunately for me my boyfriend happens to be incredibly attractive and a ladies' man." Oikawa's eyes widened in realization.

"Wait... you were jealous?" His tone shows the shock in his words.

"How could I not be Tōru." He says solemnly, making Oikawa frown. "Seeing those girls stare at you. Giggling whispering about you, thinking that they actually have a chance drives me crazy. You have no idea how badly I wanted to just grab you and kiss you right there in front of everyone." Oikawa looks down, heart clenching.

"You can't-"

"I know that. I promise I know that and I'm ok with that. It's just hard but I'm fine ok." Oikawa looks back up at Iwa with teary eyes. "Don't cry dumbass." Iwaizumi sighs out, wrapping Oikawa in his arms, him giggling quietly.

"You really have nothing to worry about." Iwaizumi smiles and sighs.

"Yeah I know."

"Besides you know my eyes have always been on you. It's always been you." Iwaizumi smiles more, placing a soft kiss on his forehead.

"I love you." Oikawa grins and pulls back enough to meet his eyes, him grinning like crazy. Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. "Are you going to smile like crazy every time I say that?" Oikawa smirks and places a light kiss on his lips.

"Yesssss." He grins again. Iwaizumi sighs.

"You're an idiot." Oikawa doesn't stop smiling.

"I'm your idiot."

"That's right." They smile at each other before leaning into a sweet reassuring kiss. Reminding each other that they are forever. No matter what. It's them against the world. All they need is this love. Forever.

♥♥♥

"Are you excited! I think this is going to be so fun!" Hinata bounces on one of the couches in the hotel lounge. Next to him is Kageyama and across his Yamaguchi. Noya ran upstairs to drag Asahi down while everyone else was chilling out. Since the kitchen accepts volunteers, it being a very small hotel, Yachi and Kiyoko decided to help out as a thank you.

"You have been saying that all day! It's annoying." Kageyama mutters, leaning back on the couch. Hinata glares at him although he can't entirely mean what he's saying. If he was actually that annoyed then he would have left and gone up to their room.

"Because I'm excited! And I know you are too, you just don't show it. What about you Yamaguchi?"

"Huh?" The boy snaps out of his head, turning to the energetic redhead.

"Aren't you excited!?"

"Oh umm I guess. I'm excited to work on my serve."

"See! Even he's excited about something. Why can't you show an emotion other than annoyance?"

"Hey I show other emotions!"

"Like what!" Kageyama growls and slumps back in his seat. Hinata grins and then turns back to the freckled boy. "Hey how come Tsukishima isn't with you. Or how come you aren't with him?"

"Oh... he said he was tired so went to the room."

"Why didn't you go with him? Aren't you like always following him around?" Kageyama says making Hinata snap at him.

"Hey can't you be a little nicer! You didn't have to say it like that!"

"N-no it's ok. He's kinda right. I dunno, he just seemed a little distant and short with me today so I figured I'd give him his space."

"Oh well that's nice. I'm glad you at least decided to hang with us!" Hinata grins and Yamaguchi smiles lightly as some footsteps come from the stairs.

"Shōyō! I'm back!" Noya shouts while dragging Asahi down the stairs. Behind him is the rest of the team, coming down for dinner along with Kuroo and Kenma. "And it's dinner!" He cheers as Asahi tries to calm him.

"Kenma!"

"Hey..." He mutters, falling slightly into Kuroo due to exhaustion.

"Woah you look tired?"

"Yeah, but he needs to eat." Kenma groans, against the idea but he doesn't have a choice. The last to come downstairs is Tsukishima who is quiet and looks annoyed like always. Everyone heads over to the dining room reserved for them where food is set up like a buffet.

"Woah! It all looks so good!"

"Shut up already." Kageyama mutters as Hinata and Noya eye all the food, mouths watering.

"Alright everyone please don't take too much food. The staff was nice enough to give us our own space for dinner so please be respectful and polite." Suga says lightly, leaning against Daichi since he's also super tired.

"Alright now everyone line up and enjoy."

"Thank you!" The group says loudly while rushing to get in line. Suga sighs in relief and closes his eyes for a moment before getting nudged by Daichi.

"Hey you can't sleep. We need to eat." He frowns.

"Yes yes of course." They head to the back of the line where Kuroo and Kenma are, Kenma leaning against Kuroo's chest, eyes shut. Keeping himself barely conscious so he can eat.

♥♥♥

Aoba Johsai and Fukurōdani get their own area of the hotel restaurant to keep them contained and so it won't disturb the other guests. They are given two choices of food so it's easier for the chefs

They all sit spread out at smaller tables that seat six, each with a nice patterned tablecloth. Akaashi and Bokuto sit at a table with Washio, Konoha, and their managers, Yukie and Kaori.

They all chat quietly about the camp and how excited Bokuto is to play against Kuroo and beat him. Akaashi stays silent, eating his food slowly while bouncing his leg anxiously. He's not sure why he's felt so anxious all day. It's gotten to the point where he's lost his appetite. He zones out, playing with his food while trying to keep his emotions under control. He bounces his leg, it now being the only thing he feels in control of, as his mind races with unnecessary thoughts designed to stress him out. Him failing. Failing the team. Failing his parents. Failing Bokuto. Holding everyone back because he's not good enough. He doesn't deserve to be on the team. Doesn't deserve-

"Akaashi?" He snaps out of his mind as Bokuto places a firm hand on the leg he was bouncing, getting the movement to stop. Akaashi looks up, seeing the rest of their table talking and eating along with the rest of the restaurant. He then slowly turns and looks at Bokuto who is wearing a worried smile, his thumb moving back and forth on his thigh. "You ok?" Akaashi sighs and nods, smiling lightly, his thoughts being whisked away by a single touch.

"Yeah, sorry kind of spaced." He turns back to his meal, still not feeling too hungry but he knows his body needs food.

"Hey, take a deep breath. Ok?" Akaashi nods and does as he's told, taking in the air around him, smelling all the different food. "Good?" Bokuto asks once more, hand still on his thigh. Akaashi turns to meet his gaze and gives him a thankful nod.

"Yeah, thank you." They share a small smile before both turning back to their food, Bokuto's hand never moving from Akaashi's thigh, his thumb caressing the thin fabric of his sweat pants sweetly. Making Akaashi smile lightly, his body relaxing more and more with every movement.


	7. Games

It was early. Way too early but the boys were used to it. They all changed and got ready in their rooms, having about five minutes before they had to be in the lobby.

Suga exits the bathroom of their room to see Daichi's bare back as he digs through his bag, looking for his shirt. Suga stops short for a second, gulping as he studies the muscles in Daichi's skin. He quickly shakes his head and heads over to his bag that holds his volleyball shoes. He can't be thinking like that right now.

He hears Daichi sigh in relief and when he turns back to face him, he's relieved to see the white t-shirt that shields his eyes from amazing Daichi's body.

"Ready to go?" He asks with a smile. Suga snaps out of his thoughts and nods.

"Yup!" He returns Daichi's smile and swings his bag over his shoulder before the two head out into the long hallway of their hotel.

They meet Ukai and Takeda chatting lightly in the lobby, and take their own seats to wait for the rest of their team which doesn't take long. In the next three minutes everyone is downstairs and ready to begin morning training at 7:30.

"Alright is everyone ready to begin the first official day of the Iwaki training camp?!"

"Yeah!"

"You bet!"

"Cant wait!" Tanaka, Hinata and Noya, all almost scream if it wasn't for Ennoshita and Kiyoko who quickly covered the boy's mouths. Ennoshita covered Tanaka and Noya's while Kiyoko covered Hinata's, who blushed instantly and shut up.

"Ok, thank you Kiyoko and Ennoshita. Remember there are other guests here. Nekoma has already left so lets go catch up." Hinata and Noya do a silent cheer as they all head out into the warm summer air, the sun resting just barely above the ocean.

The gym was lively, Karasuno being the last to show up. All the other teams were warming up, spiking balls and stretching while the managers all met up to make a plan for breakfast. The boys will practice for about two hours before being fed some food.

Karasuno heads over to their net at the end of the gym next to Nekoma's and begins to warm up themselves doing spike lines and receives.

They all spend the next two hours practicing receives and spikes while Ukai gave everyone pointers. Although it doesn't sound very fun, the time went by in a flash and soon all the boys were breathing heavily while a sheet of sweat shines across their foreheads. The girls all came in with carts full of bento boxes, one for each player. It's amazing the girls were able to put them together in only two hours.

"Ok everyone you get an hour break. Go get some food and water! Remember to eat slow." They all thank their coaches before racing over to their respective cart, each being handed one of the boxes.

Everyone split up and spread out on the floor, opening the boxes and digging into the food. "Wow! Food made with the love and care from our precious Kiyoko!"

"You city boys better appreciate this because after these weeks you'll have to eat food that wasn't blessed by an angel." Tanaka teases as the boys savor the food made by their queen. Although they really have no idea which girl made their food.

Most boys ate with others, either on their team or not. Except for Tsukishima who sat by himself outside, headphones shielding himself from social interaction, leaving Yamaguchi alone and wondering.

As for Oikawa and Iwaizumi. The two disappeared once lunch started. No one knew where they went but it wasn't really important as long as they returned before practice started up again un injured.

♥♥♥

"Ok everyone! Gather around please!" The group quickly stood up and cleaned their areas, placing their empty boxes neatly on the carts for the girls. They then rushed over to the line of coaches, waiting patiently. Somewhere in the chaos Iwaizumi and Oikawa appeared, yet their team asked no questions . Only whispered among themselves as to where they could have gone.

"Ok, we'll be starting off with a practice game, so Nekoma! Fukurōdani! Put on practice jerseys and get ready at net 3." Kuroo and Bokuto turn to each other with a glare and smirk.

"As for everyone else, you will continue to run drills with your team." Everyone bows and quickly disperses to their respective areas.

"Your going down you dumb owl." Bokuto glares harder both still smirking as they walk over to their net, their setters behind them with an annoyed look on their faces.

"Not a chance rooster head."

"At least come up with better insults." Kenma mutters, getting Akaashi to laugh slightly.

"They aren't smart enough to." Kenma smirks before the two split off to their sides.

"Alright, remember to watch out for Bokuto's line shot. He'll get cocky if he makes a bunch of those. But his cross cut spike is also insanely strong so Yaku try to dig most of those up."

"Got it."

"Let's show them who's boss." Fukurōdani's managers, Yukie and Kaori set up the scoreboard. Aoba Johsai's second coach comes over with a whistle to be the referee.

The captains come together to decide who goes first, both unable to wipe their cocky grins away. "I'll take tails." Kuroo says confidently. The coin is flipped into the air before falling down quickly and into the referees hand. He flips it and uncovers his hand to reveal the coin.

"Ha! Suck it." Bokuto gloats as the coin shows heads.

"Will you serve or receive first?"

"We'll receive."

"Oh how kind." Kuroo taunts as the two then go to shake hands.

"Good luck." Bokuto smirks.

"You too." Kuroo responds, squeezing his hand tightly. Bokuto grins and squeezes back before the two release each other and head back to their team. "Were taking them down." Kenma sighs realizing Kuroo will have everyone putting 100% into this game since it's against Bokuto. This should be interesting.

♥♥♥

The summer heat pours into the air conditioned gym, making the boys pant and sweat more, heat overpowering the machine made to keep them cool. It's set 3. Both teams are exhausted and hot but all excited and pumped on adrenaline created by their captains rivalry and competitive spirit.

"Chance ball!" Kuroo calls and Yaku sprints to the back of the court, diving onto the hard ground, sending the ball towards Kenma. Yaku breathes heavily, this game sending him everywhere. Kenma runs to position and jumps as high as he can, setting the ball across the court to Kuroo who is currently face to face with Bokuto. Kuroo grins and runs up to the ball Kenma sent him.

Kuroo yells and hits the ball with as much strength as he can, sending it right through Bokuto's block and onto their side of the court. "Yeah!! How do you like that you horned owl bastard." Bokuto grits his teeth and glares.

"Don't get all cocky now, you're only one point ahead." Kuroo scoffs and turns back to the team ready to serve the ball. He studies everyone's state, seeing most of them exhausted but also extremely motivated. In the zone.

Yaku looks the most beat up. He's covered in sweat and breathing heavily, his body burning and head feeling light. Still, they are so close to winning. He can push until the end. He's fine.

The ball is served, starting up the next round. Kuroo takes a deep breath and watches the other team save the ball and send it to Akaashi who, even though exhausted, looks completely calm and collected. Able to see everything and everyone. He's on high alert unlike Kenma who is slowly beginning to fade.

"Bokuto-san!" Bokuto grins and sores into the air, his hand swinging down to meet with the ball from Akaashi. He hits a hard cross shot, making Yaku sprint and dive to luckily save the ball.

"Kenma!" Kenma sighs and sets the ball.

"Lev!" Lev grins and jumps high with little effort, hitting the ball down and above the blockers. It's fast and powerful and surprisingly gets through, hitting the floor and ending the match, Nekoma 2-1.

They all cheer as Kuroo taunts Bokuto who resists the urge to punch him. Luckily Kenma intervenes and drags Kuroo away. Everyone congratulates Lev on his winning spike, making him feel proud and happy.

"Yaku-san! Did you see that! My spike!" Lev approaches the exhausted Libero with a grin, hoping for some praise but still expecting him to yell at him.

"Yeah, good job." He says, shocking Lev. He takes a minute to study Yaku as he leans over on his knees, panting quickly and squinting his eyes.

"Hey...are you ok? You don't look so good." Lev approaches closer and leans down to study his face. Yaku shakes his head. "What's wrong? Maybe you should sit down." Before Lev can lead Yaku over to the bench, Yaku falls to the ground, being caught by Lev right before his head hits the hard wooden floor. "Yaku!" Lev calls out, alerting the people around him.

Yaku gasps for air, barely able to keep his eyes open as Lev holds him. Yaku's eyes flutter as his brain falls in and out of consciousness. "Hey what's wrong?" Kuroo appears by his side, studying the almost passed out boy and Lev's concerned state.

"I don't know. He said he wasn't ok and then collapsed." Kuroo curses under his breath and brings a hand to Yaku's forehead, feeling the burning skin.

"Fuck I think he's over heating. Here bring him to the bench, Yamamoto! go get some ice!" Lev picks up the limp boy and brings him over to the bench, watching the team clear it off as they approach. He lays the boy down as Yamamoto and Kenma come over with some bags of ice. They lay it on his body and head, listening to his breathing begin to slow. "Lev, once he's more awake will you take him to your room? He should rest."

"Y-yeah, sure." His eyes stay on the boy as he waits for sweaty and tired boy to wake up.


	8. Caring

** 3rd POV **

"Alright everyone line up."

After Yaku started waking up, Lev took him back to their air-conditioned room so the boy could rest, much to the Liberos protest but he didn't have a choice or the energy to fight off Lev who carried him back to the room.

Once the practice game finished, everyone got a 30 minutes break before conditioning started. "It's time for conditioning. For today that will entail sprinting down on the beach. The sand will make it harder to run so please be careful. Now let's head on down!"

"Yes! We finally get to see the ocean!" Noya shouts running ahead.

"Yeah!" Hinata runs after Noya, being followed by Kageyama who yelled insults as well as telling him to be careful.

The beach was relatively empty as the group reached the sand, coach yelling to the players who tried to jump in the water. "No swimming yet! We're here to train remember. Now we'll do this in waves. We'll start with Karasuno's starting lineup and move from there. So lineup! And! The winner in each wave gets a box of popsicles to do what they wish with."

The group lines up, Kageyama and Hinata next to each other, each sending competitive glares to one another. "I'm winning those popsicles."

"Ha! In your dreams. I'm going to win them!" Hinata fires back, although even if he won the popsicles he'd still share them with the team. But still, it's the fact that he is the winner, that counts.

They have to sprint about 110 meters (361 feet) across the beach, which is about the length of a football field. "Ok! Ready....set...go!" The group takes off down the beach, Kageyama, and Hinata in front with Noya close behind.

It's harder on the sand, but Hinata is able to pull ahead slightly, running as fast as his legs will carry him. He's almost there.

Suddenly, his foot loses its grip on the sand, rolling his ankle and sending him to the ground in pain. He groans, bracing himself with his arms as he lands hard in the warm sand. The rest of the group quickly passes him as he slowly tries to stand up. He puts pressure on his foot, wincing and falling again into the sand. "Dammit." He whispers to himself, knowing that he now lost to Kageyama. He heard Takeda start the next wave and sighed, staying on his hands and knees, looking down at the sand below him.

"Oi, what happened." He looks up quickly, seeing none other than Kageyama standing in front of him. He looks at him confused, turning and looking over to see Noya win the popsicles.

"What? But you could have won! Why did-"

"It's not a real fair race if you fall and get hurt. When I win. I'll win when you're doing your best." Hinata looks up at him bewildered as the second wave passes them. "Now come on. I'll carry you back." He mutters the last part but Hinata heard him clearly. Kageyama helps the boy stand, before turning around and letting him hop on his back, carrying him to the rest of the group.

"Hinata! Are you ok? What happened." Suga comes over to the boys with his box of popsicles since he won in his wave. Of course, he decided to share his, same with Noya.

"I think I just twisted my ankle. I'm sure it's fine." Kageyama sets him down on a chair the coaches have for themselves.

"Are you able to stand on it?" Hinata pushes himself out of the chair to try again. He slowly sets his foot down and puts as much pressure on it again, stumbling forward, after a little pressure, falling into Kageyama who caught him.

"Tch, careful dumbass. You're going to get even more injured." Hinata winces in pain as Kageyama sets him back in the chair.

"Let's hope it's just a sprain. We'll have you ice it when we get back to the hotel." Daichi says as he walks over while unwrapping the popsicle Suga handed him. Hinata nods and watches as the rest of the waves take their turns.

Once the final wave went it was time to go back. The coaches decided to keep the conditioning short for the first day since everyone is still pretty tired. But tomorrow is when it's going to get intense. The races ended with the winners, Noya, Suga, Kuroo, Teshiro, Iwaizumi, Kyōtani (Mad Dog), Bokuto, Komi, Tednō, and Semi. Most winners shared the prize with at least one person. Kuroo shared with Kenma only. Bokuto gave Akaashi the entire box who then proceeded to share it with the whole team. Iwaizumi shared with only the 3rd year's of his team, per Oikawa's request. So then Kyōtani shared with the rest of the team. By the time they were walking back to the gym to gather their stuff everyone had at least one popsicle. Some more than one.

But now it was time to head back to their respected hotels, giving the boys some time to shower and relax before dinner.

♥♥♥

"I can walk you know..." Yaku mumbles, head resting against Lev's chest as the giant carries him bridal style back to their room.

"I know, I wanted to carry you." Lev glances down at the boy who looks absolutely wrecked, skin still too hot. Although Yaku complains, they both know he doesn't have the energy to walk back to the room.

Lev pushes open the door and lies Yaku on the bed, then goes to the mini-fridge to grab a cold bottle of water. "Maybe you should take a cold shower or bath. You're still way too hot." Lev places a hand against the boy's forehead, feeling the burning skin. Yaku groans and slowly sits up so he can drink some water.

"I can barely stand." He mumbles before taking a long swig.

"Then a cold bath?" Yaku sighs and hesitantly nods, watching Lev disappear into the bathroom while he finishes off the bottle.

The bath is done shortly, Lev coming back and helping Yaku to the bathroom. He acts as a crutch, letting the libero hold onto him as he strips his clothes and steps into the frigid water, hissing as it touches his skin. "Shit that's cold."

"You don't have to stay in for long. Just try to go all the way under twice to cool your body." Yaku nods and takes a deep breath, climbing into the tub in one swift movement and dunking his head. He came back up for air, gasping as a response to the freezing water. "You ok?" Lev asks, concerned as Yaku breathes heavily. The boy nods before sliding back under the water, staying there for a moment before rising and letting out a shaky breath.

Lev brings his hand to the boy's forehead, feeling the cold water against his hand before feeling Yaku's warm skin. "Your still pretty warm. Go under two more times." Yaku groans but does just so, going under the water two more times before he's shivering.

Lev helps him out of the bath and get dressed before bringing him back to the bed. "Here drink some more water." Lev hands him another water bottle, glancing at his phone where he looked up what to do when you overheat. "And then it says here that you should elevate your feet to get the blood flowing to your heart." Yaku sighs and nods, while also reaching over and grabbing the TV remote.

The two end up laying on the bed, Yaku upside down looking at the TV, while Lev sits against the headboard, holding his legs up for a few minutes so blood can flow to his heart. After only a few minutes though, Yaku falls asleep, his breathing soft and even, chest rising and falling. Lev smiles, gazing at how relaxed the boy is before moving Yaku so his head is against the pillows, keeping the blanket off his body to make sure his body stays cool. He then simply sits next to the boy, watching television as Yaku sleeps peacefully, body recuperating from the intense day he had.


End file.
